My Love Bites
by Edwards-Vixen15
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, I kind of like it being a suprise, may become Dark Ed X Win, ummm... It's a vampire story, Obiviously, Beginning is a bit slow, but lots of action n later chapters!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Disclaimer: Spelling mistakes are to be blamed on my keyboard, because I'm a really bad speller, and yea, so forgive the key board it has nothing to do with me... (that's a crock of crap)

Since I'm doiing this in parts, not chapters, the parts are a lot longer, so it will take longer to update, two or three chapter things might be one part, so yea, ummm... tahts pretty much it.

This is my first Vamp, It's in parts instead of chapters, so yea, I don't know, let me know how it is, feedback people feedback. PLEASE!

R N R as in Rock-N-Roll, and then R N R as in read and Review too!

* * *

_(Winry's POV)_

_I have a secret, a secret no one will ever know. I have a secret, that I hid behind these blue sapphire eyes. A secret of an exotic life, a secret of adventure, a secret of something no one will have ever have experienced. A secret of blood-lust a secret of pain, but mostly a secret of love and bane. To put it in short, I have a secret of fangs. _

**My Love Bites**

**Part 1**

**The Beginning**

(No POV)

He sat stilly as he realized exactly what was happening, As two long slippery teeth broke the skin of his neck and protruded further in, only taking a few drops of blood and then breaking away from him and disappearing. He became so weak, he could smell the blood from his neck so strongly he could almost taste. He suddenly sat up not realizing he'd been lying on the ground. Blood poured from his neck, thick and red and juicy. He passed out.

Pinoka was only three years old, but she could see the fear in her mother's face when she had said that she had seen a long toothed creature covered in blood outside the window. It had been said many years ago that there were creatures of the night who would feed on the blood of the locals. Then a strange man appeared, who they called Hoienhiem of Light, and banished them to a small crystal. He had fallen in love, and the love was so strong that he had to run away in fear that it would break his concentration on the seal. He had two children, Edward and Alphonse. And eventually he died. They said that after his death the seal could only hold for a few years before the creatures, who had became known as vampires would come back and seek revenge.

Pinoka's mother swept her up in her arms and opened the door to the cellar, her father close behind them. They stayed there all night, praying. Pinoka's father would not speak and her mother would not tell her why she was so fearful.

Edward Elric only nine year's old, awoke. He was curled up in a pool of blood. Two long teeth dug into his gums. He touched them. He felt around for a light switch. The lights came on as soon as he found it, and when he turned he saw him mother, and his brother lying lifelessly on the floor. They were both so pale. He ran to them tears streaming from his face. He shook their cold dead bodies. Trying to make them "wake up". It was no use. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. A woman who's teeth had wounded his neck.

"What did you do to them?!?!" Edward screamed.

"I? I did nothing. You don't have the taste of blood in your mouth for nothing kid," Ed's eyes widened. "Look, don't worry, your mom will probably be undead. But your brother, sheish he's not coming back from that one. My god, it looks like you ate the flesh right off his face. Yeah, first timers usually can't remember too well, the thirst just drives them crazy, they lose all morality. But you're his son, so we don't know what you can do. You might be able to take a stake, turn crosses upside down by looking at them, posses people's bodies, walk in the pure daylight. Or even at the right age control your thirst. Yep there are many tales about the son of the sealer, but hey who cares, I'm gonna be famous." She said chuckling. Ed was enraged. It was all her fault he turned him into this monster! His body trembled and his pupils grew larger than the whites of his eyes. His hair turned blue moving even though there was no wind. He jumped at her his teeth tearing into her neck he drew in her blood, it barley weakened her. She threw him across the room. He leaped up and bit into her stomach tearing off the flesh, cutting so deep, stomach acid dripped to the floor. She fell back on to his mother and brother. He ripped off her shirt and dug through the flesh on her chest. He came to a rib bone, he broke it and there, he saw a beating heart, pulsing, pumping the blood through her veins. He tore it out. And bit into it. Tasting it, admiring it, treating it as if it was a desert to his "family dinner." There was still a little pocket of air held in a chamber of the heart he took it in at once. He burped loudly from the air, and felt triumphant. He fell back asleep in the blood pooling out from the vampire and his family.

When he awoke next. The blood had dried and was crusted in his hair. He had no teeth and no thirst for blood. He heard a hissing. He turned around, the vampire had turned to dust and his mother was trying to pull blood from dead Alphonse. Her eyes were heavy she was moving slowly. Ed couldn't let his mother become a blood sucking demon. She was too beautiful. To awe inspiring to be this horrible thing. It was a sickening sight it made Ed feel like he was going to vomit. And he did. He hurled up a metal tasting liquid which disgusted him and just made him vomit more. Large curds of heart bellowed out from his stomach. Flesh… His brothers flesh. He was crying and clutching his stomach. He saw his mother, his beautiful mother, never before looking so ugly scampering to his heart chunk fleshy blood puke and licking it up. He grabbed a broken chair leg, from when he had jumped on the lady vampire who'd bitten him, and drove it through his mother's back. Right behind her heart. All the way through her body till it hit the ground. She looked up at him and hissed. Her beauty reappeared. She was momentarily humane.

"I love you Edward," He cried her body turned to dust. She wasn't an old enough vampire, to be a vampire in death. Newborn's who are killed usually turn back before turning into dust.

Ed cried. His mother, Alphonse… Their blood was everywhere. It was all over him. In his mouth, on his clothes his body, all over the floor. He kept regurgitating, and every time, he thought, how what came back up and lingered in his throat, was pieces of the flesh from his brother's face. He cried and screamed. His screams where horrid and full of death. After a few days of lying there he realized he had to do something. There was a horrible smell and his brothers rotting Corpse.

He sat as stilly as he had when he was bitten, but not in shock this time. He was starring at his mother's grave. He'd buried part of her ashes, and scattered the rest in the fields. Alphonse's grave was right next to hers'. He had scrubbed and scrubbed the floors but could not get the stains off blood out or the smell of death. His brother's half of his room, still smelt of him. It was sickening. Because of his father, the sealer, Hoienhiem of light, he could maintain his humane form through out the day. He could walk in the daylight and everything. No thirst even. He had a hunger, but not for blood, for food. At night he chained him self up in his father's old study, so that when at night he became thirsty he could not hurt anyone. The other vampires figured he was some sort of vampire cannibal and kept away from him. He soon found his father's notes, and found away to seal himself away along with the other vampires for One Hundred years.

One Hundred Years later, the seal weakened, and all the vampires broke free. Edward, who was driven insane by the thirst, started devouring all the other vampires. He couldn't stand to eat an actual human, and it didn't help "quench" his thirst for blood. The blood of vampires was so much thicker, and the bodies turned to dust, so when daylight came, and he was human he wouldn't vomit at the sight of what he'd done. It was twenty years later that the vampire's had almost become extinct, and left that village. That was when Ed started researching for a way to cure himself. He'd tried dozens of serums. He felt like Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde or something. Anyways, he'd found many, that would keep him human for ten or so years. But, after it wore off, He'd go crazy and have to chain himself in the study again. The chains were connected to a timer, At five o' clock A.M they would release him. And by then he's already passed out. He's discovered many that so long as he took them how ever many times a day or a week or a month, he wouldn't turn. At least until his body became immune to it. So every few years he'd go crazy and become a complete blood sucking nut bag until the sun came up. The villagers were all afraid of him, and told stories about how he ate his entire family, and loved to kill people. He kept animal blood in the study, to keep himself busy until sunrise in the events in which he did changed.

It had been nine years since his last change, 51 years since all the vampires had broken from his seal, and about 31 years since a vampire had last been seen in the village of Resembol 35 years since anyone in the village had been killed by a vampire. Ed liked to keep track of these things it made him feel a little better about being what he was. The sun was going down and he hadn't any thing to keep the change from happening. He tried to hold himself back but he couldn't, he began slicing open bags of blood. Slurping it down, sloshing it all over the place, spilling it all over himself. It was so sweet, like a red metalish tasting candy. Once he'd stuffed as much as he could in his body and went walking outside. Even though he was drenched in blood. He saw a little girl, short, shorter than him with pink hair. The house was big and yellow, not far from him.

Pinoka grew listening to the stories about Edward, and the vial creature he was. She stayed far away from him. And like all the other children, she feared him. She had kids, and taught them to fear Edward as she did all her life. When she was 11. She was outside for recess, all the kids started making fun of him and throwing things at him. She almost felt bad for him, but didn't want people to think that she was a vampire too or something. So she threw a rock at him and it smacked him right in the forehead. He fell to the ground clutching his forehead, and a bit of blood came down his nose. He looked right at her, tears in his eyes, feeling like a beast, and ran home.

Soon Pinoka's child grew up and found a lover and they had a child, whom they named Winry. They became great doctors and died doing what they believed in. Winry was still only a little girl when her parents passed, so Pinoka became her caregiver. She taught her too, to fear Edward.

It was Ed's birthday, he was going to be 223 years old. To him there was nothing to celebrate. He was a damn vampire that ate people, his brother his mother, the closes people to him, and he took their lives, and had enjoyed it. He laid in his bed tired and cold. He felt his heart start to beat harder. Usually when this happened he would start to change. He ran to the study and Chained himself. He didn't have much time he only managed to get his left arm and right leg chained up before he started to turn.

"Winry!"

"Yes Granny?" Now twelve year old Winry said tiredly.

"After you finish in the surgery room, Go straight to bed."

"O.k." Winry had no problem with that. She'd just finished helping Pinoka finish an auto-mail leg and it was midnight. Her eyes were heavy and she wanted to go to sleep right where she was standing. But God Forbid she didn't clean up the mess she made with the oil, it was gong to take forever. It was all over the counter and the floor and on some of the tools. She'd knocked it over with her elbow and didn't notice it until she felt it soaking her clothes.

Edward's eyes were now black, his hair blue, and his teeth were even longer than usual. They had pushed them selves all the way through his bottom lip. Blood was dried on his chin from his teeth, and it was driving him crazy. He had sprouted wings and was beating them furiously getting nowhere. He was thrashing his body everywhere. He began beating the back of his head against the wall. He was like an animal in a bear trap. Staving. Cold. All alone. And what do animals do when their stuck in a trap? They naw off their limbs. Ed looked at his leg. He bit into it. He couldn't even feel it. He just kept biting and tearing and some how enjoying it. Soon he had eaten all the flesh around his mid thigh. He came to his bone which he broke, and did feel, and screamed. Then he realized he was going to need a leg to stand on so he began nawing off his arm. He fell to the ground. When he realized he was on the floor, he looked over, the cuffs were open and his leg was lying beside. His arm, hanging on by a small chunk of flesh. He couldn't save it. He ripped it the rest of the way off. He was practically swimming in a pool of blood. He fainted.

Ed opened his eyes. He was in unbearable pain. He sat up and vomited, Muscle tissue, flesh, blood. There was a horrible smell. He turned his head to see his rotting arm. He puked again. He needed help, or he was going to bleed to death. It wasn't quiet daylight, he still held his vampire form. His wings barely opened he needed to get somewhere fast.

There was a loud knock at the Rockbell home. Winry and Pinoka both awoke. Winry was down stairs first, but Pinoka answered the door. Ed was standing there his hair and eyes still black, his teeth still sticking out of the skin on his lower jaw, with dried blood smeared all over his mouth to compliment his blood soaked attire.

"Please," Ed said out of breath. Pinoka slammed the door on him.

"Winry go back to bed now," Pinoka ordered. Pinoka followed her to her room, and locked her door behind her. Then Pinoka went to her own room and tried to ignore that Ed was outside their house.

Winry went to open her door, it was locked from the other side. She sat on her bed and looked out her window. The stars weren't out anymore. In an hour or so the sun would come backup. Winry took in a deep breath. It had been along day. Then she saw something that proved to make it longer. She saw him lying there so weak and helpless on the ground, covered in blood. She climbed out on her windowsill. She really was scared too, but she was just to curious. She shimmied down the drain pipe. When she was one or two feet from the ground she jumped. And there was Ed. She got a stick and poked him in the head with it.

"Are you O.k.?"

"Arg," Ed grunted pushing the stick away from his face. Winry noticed he was missing as arm and a leg. And there was blood everywhere.

"Your Arm," Winry said, softly.

"Yeah I was hoping you know since this is an auto-mail shop and all,"

Winry cut Ed off, "Everyone says you're a monster," Winry said looking the least bit frightened. Ed choked on a lump in his throat, he swallowed. He wanted to disagree but suddenly he caught her sent. She smelled so sweet. Better than a vampire heart. It just hit him he wanted to so badly. He wanted to sink his teeth in to her young skin. Her blood was a it's peak in taste, she wasn't an adult but not entirely a child either. She was young, very, but just hitting puberty (obviously) and their were all sorts of chemical reactions gong on in her body making her blood perfect. Because it wasn't old but it wasn't undeveloped yet either. _'What is wrong with me?!?! She's A child! I can't Hurt her!' _Ed thought. Winry tore off the bottom of her night gown, and tore that piece in half (so that it was at her knees you perverts) and wrapped it around Ed's shoulder and thigh. He sat up and looked at her. Every time she touched him he could feel her blood pulsing through her veins. He wanted it so badly. He grabbed her nightgown collar and pulled her to him. He opened his mouth and his teeth pulled out of his bottom lip. He wanted to taste her so badly. Ed pulled his teeth across her neck. He slowly went to bit, but turned his head and bit the air. "I am a monster," He whispered in her ear. He let go of her. She jumped back away from him. "If your gonna be mean and try to scare me then I'll let you bleed to death, if that's what you want." Winry said standing her ground. He looked at her. And admired her fearless attitude. "Now do you think you can climb up that drain pipe, or are we gonna have to sneak inside the front door?" Winry said forgetting her door was locked. Ed looked up at her window. He grabbed her around the waist and jumped up to the window sill.

"Wow," Winry said looking down out her window. His wings went into his back disappearing under his skin… like they didn't even exist.

"O.k. Stay here," Winry whispered. She went to turn her door knob.

"I forgot, Granny locked it." She pulled a box out from under her desk. "Guess it's a good thing I took the liberty in hiding this box instead of cleaning it up. And putting all this in another box," The bottom of the box had oil all over it, and there were auto-mail tools inside covered in oil. There were three semi good rolls of gauze, the other four were covered in oil, and some antibiotics, pain killers. Everything she needed really. She gave Ed two Pain Killers. "Hope you don't need water to swallow." Ed shook his head no and took them. Winry took her nightgown bandage off him. She grabbed the sterilizer and a tore off a clean part of her nightgown bandage for a rag. She looked at him. She gestured him with her hands. He sat there like an idiot. The sun was starting to rise. Pinoka would be up soon. She smacked him upside the head. "Take your shirt off!" She yelled in a whisper. (A/N: Yes Whisper yells are real!)

"Ow." He said rubbing his head. She gestured him again. And he took his shirt off. Now at this point in Winry's life she was just one big hormone. So she gawked at any guy with cute face. But Edward, he had a nice face and a really NICE body. She took a second to drool… then began to clean his wound and wrap his shoulder in gauze.

"And there you go," Winry whispered triumphantly. The sun was now half way up. She looked at Ed, his eyes were closed and he was glowing. His hair turned blonde, his teeth started to contract back into his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked at Winry who was starring at him. His eyes were big golden and beautiful. He looked like an angel.

"What?"

"You were just glowing…and your hair is blonde…and your eye's aren't black… and where'd your teeth go?"

"I glow when change? I didn't know that" Ed said to himself. Ignoring her questions. Suddenly he felt a tremendous pain, he didn't feel before. His left arm was gone. Completely. And his right leg. It didn't hit him until just now. He bit his lip until it bled. The pain was almost unbearable. He could take so much when he was in vampire form, but when he changed back into a human, he was just as ordinary as the person next to him. He grunted and fell onto the floor. Winry starred at him wide eyed. She pushed him over with her foot. He was out cold.

"Winry you awake yet, dear?" Winry swallowed not making a sound. Pinoka's footsteps went downstairs and rummaged in the kitchen. There was a sudden feeling of relief. She put a pillow under Ed's head. She couldn't just leave him there out in the open like that. She pushed him underneath her bed. He'd be alright under there. Aside from the fact that she was positive one day a Monster formed from all the dust food and clutter would crawl out and have a tea party with her, he'd be fine under there. Unless that bastard decided to come into her room again then there'd be problems.

_' "Hey Babe," he said nonchalantly as leaned against her bedroom door frame. "Russell! Russell your back!" Winry cheered. As she jumped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around him. He'd always called her that. "Babe", "beautiful", "my girl" but usually Babe. It never really meant anything but Winry was a sweet girl, or his favorite little ten year old cousin. He was 18, and Winry had known him since the day she came out of the womb. He was Pinoka's brother's mechanic's son. (that's a mouthful) Well, he actually had two sons, Fletcher and Russell. A few years before their father had disappeared and Pinoka's brother took them in. Then they started to visit more often and became like cousins to Winry. _

_Winry was now ten. She was filling out a bit early for her age, but not too much. Lately, it hadn't gone unnoticed though. The boys at school noticed and so did , Russell. _

_The days excitement left Winry Rockbell rather weak and rather exhausted and she made her way into her room. She snuggled up with her comforter and almost fell a sleep when she heard her door open. " Hey Babe," he said nonchalantly, as always. "Oh hey Russell, going to bed?" _

"_You could say that," Winry giggled at his foolishness. He had the weirdest way of speaking, he was so flirtatious. "Good Night, Russell." Winry said as she plopped back down in bed. He closed her door. "I told you I'm not going to bed yet," he locked the door, "and neither are you." Winry stared at him quizzically. "I got want to wrestle right now! Please let me sleep! I'm so tired Russell! You win I give now!" Winry pleaded. "Your breaking my heart Winry, I was really looking forward to, I guess you could call it a wrestling match, with you."_

"_Russell," Winry said eyebrows furrowed, "Your freaking me out." Russell smiled slyly. " I want to show you something," he said grinning. He sat on her bed, leaned over and before Winry knew he kissed her. It was the first kiss she ever had. Maybe Russell liked her, or maybe he meant it in a friendly way it just ended up on her lips. "Russell," Winry said puzzled. He kissed her again and now she was sure it was that he liked her, friendly wouldn't try to pull tongue. "Russell, I'm ten." Winry said turning away from him. It wasn't that she didn't like him. All the girls like Russell, He was the stud muffin. But something about him being 18 and her being 10 seemed a little incest. "I know you 10, Babe, but you've got potential, and I like em' young anyway." Winry stared frightened at him. He kissed her again. She pulled away. "Russell, No!" she said sternly. "You've never done this before have you?" He said. He bit his lip and sized her up. "So you're a virgin?" Winry didn't answer she just scrambled under her covers and backed up till she was sitting against her headboard. "Are you going to answer me? Or do I have to find out for myself?" Winry was still to afraid to speak. He pulled her away, "No!" Escaped from her throat. He laid her across his lap. "Keep making all this noise and Granny Pinoka will come in here and see what a naughty girl you are, you wouldn't want that would you?" Winry's mind couldn't entirely wrap around this. What was he going to do to her? He ran his hand up her thighs under her night gown. He went up to her Pink Power Ranger Underwear and slipped then off. She squeaked. "Stop." He pushed her back down. His hand slid up her leg again. Further and further until he touched her. Until he touched her very child core. Winry screamed. His mind trick wore off her. She jumped up tears streaming down her face and ran to her door. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice," He smacked her. She stopped moving. He struck her again. She fell to her knees to weak to stand. He picked her limp body up and lied her on the bed. "Trust me babe, you like it when it's all said and done." She winced. He felt her small chest. "Your already developing, shoot babe, in three years you'll be nice enough to take out." Winry tried to concentrate on what she could hit him with. But all that was in her reach was pillows. He kissed her probing his tongue into her mouth. Winry tried to pull away disgusted but he was too strong. He slipped off her nightgown, and she said no again, but it only got her another beating. When he was done with her he simply put her nightgown back on. "Now, I'm going to bed, Beautiful," He winked. " Good Night, Babe." _

Winry gazed out the kitchen window at the landscape. It was on of those days where you just feel happy to be alive.

"Oh, Winry, guess who's coming down today?" Pinoka said cheerfully.

"Who?"

"Your two favorite cousins," Pinoka smiled.

"Figures," Winry grumbled. She went upstairs to her room and looked under her bed. He was still there. "You awake?" She asked.

"yea," He groaned back.

"Stay under here, I'll go get you something to eat. Do you eat food-food, or blood?" She said as if either way it didn't matter.

"Food is fine," He smiled to her. "I'm just like you during the daytime."

"See," She smiled, "Your no monster," She giggled and went downstairs.

Ed had no idea why this child wasn't afraid of him. Perhaps she was a n angel of some sort. No one had ever been so sweet to him, no one except his mother. He knew what he was likely to do to the people who were around him at night, and he couldn't let this child be a victim. He'd refuse, if it was the last thing he did.

Winry reentered the room and helped Ed out from under the bed. And into the chair at her desk. She then served him bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy, and Orange Juice. "Wow, Thank you," Ed exclaimed.

"No problem," Winry smiled brightly. She was the cutest little girl Ed had ever seen, and so sweet too. How could it have been so hard to resist her? Why did he want to suck the life right out of her? What was wrong with him?!?!

"Ummm… I was wondering," Winry began, "If you would like me, to install you with auto-mail?"

Ed choked. "You can do auto-mail?"

"Well, it would be my first time installing a port by myself, considering my Grandma won't help me with you, but, yea, I can," Ed stared at her in amazement.

"I would love that, but I'd never have the money to pay for auto-mail,"

"Don't worry about the cost, You need it." Winry smiled brightly again. "Plus you can't just sit there like that, all the time, you'd die, and where else are you going to get auto-mail, what with you being a vampire and all you'd scare all the other mechanics away." she giggled and Ed smiled back at her.

"I would appreciate it, a lot," Ed said pausing, "But if it's going to get you in trouble, I'll be fine."

"Ed, getting in trouble is worth giving someone their life back." Ed choked again. She was so clueless. He had no life anyway. He was undead. He was a vampire. No one ever considered that he had a life, a soul, a lot people doubted he had a heart, he doubted it too sometimes though. He finished eating and hid back underneath her bed.

"Winry, Pinoka!" Fletcher called as he caught Winry in a death-squeeze- he called a bear hug.

"Hey Auntie," Russell said as he shook the old woman's hand. Suddenly Winry wished Fletcher was still squeezing the life out of her because now it was Russell's turn to greet Winry. "Hey Babe," He said as he slung his arm over her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. And that was one of the most sickening feelings Winry had ever felt, she hoped that no one could see the horror or nervousness through her eyes, and figure it out.

He was a rapist, but for some reason, Winry couldn't bring herself to admit it, couldn't bring herself to say it out loud, couldn't bring herself to think it, let alone say it to her grandmother. Winry was on her own now, and it was going to be up to her to try and save herself this time, it was up to her to support herself, to cry only when no one was looking, to be strong and try to move forward. But it's hard to move forward when you won't let yourself believe your standing still. She wished, she wished with all her might, that she, Winry Rockbell, perhaps wasn't pretty anymore, or maybe had an awful zit or a dirty face that would turn him away. But it seemed far away when she felt his hand ride down her back. She wanted to barf on him, to beat him black and blue, but she couldn't. Russell as the closest thing to fear Winry Rockbell ever knew, but she was too strong hearted to let him become a true fear, Winry was too smart tot let him ruin her life. He may have ruined, taken away… no stole, something so precious to her, but he couldn't have her life too. She wouldn't have that, she wouldn't go down without a fight.

While Pinoka was feeding Russell and Fletcher, Winry took the opportunity to sneak a few basic port pars one at a time to her room. She snuck probably half of the shop but it had to be done. Once she got it all into her room she hid it under her desk in the same box, which had air-dried by now.

Ed poked his head out from under her bed and watched her as she moved about checking and rechecking to make sure everything was in order. He admired deeply her ambition. In fact it almost scared him, that kind of determination, her drive, was beautiful. You could almost see her bursting with life and aspiration, you could almost see the energy surrounding her, her Ora glowing brightly as ever, glistening with a will, a hope, a dream, a desire a wish, so radiant on her skin. Winry Rockbell was beaming with something that few people had, and that was self-motivation. Winry Rockbell was an inspiration, Winry Rockbell was a prodigy.

(Winry POV)

I was scared. Granny had tucked me into bed and said good night, I heard her close her door, and I heard another one open. Russell. That perv… he was just around the corner down the hall, making his way to my room. I had already looked under my bed, and Ed was gone. He had the strength to move when he was a vampire, unfortunately. If he was there then that would mean for sure no Russell. No… rape. I had to do something. First I grabbed a piece of metal and waited behind my door. Then I realized how foolish that was, I'd either kill him or wake up the whole house, or make him angrier. I searched for a better plan but it seemed no better one was about. I looked at my window… the drain pipe!

So I shimmied down the drain pipe jumped when I was close enough to the ground and ran and hid behind the shed. He wouldn't think I would be here. But with the dark night and the creepy shadows everywhere that would surely make any other 12 year old girl pee herself, I couldn't help be a little frightened. I thought of the places I could go. All my friends would call my grandmother and I'd have to go back there. If I got in early enough, she would never know.

Of course, he owed me anyway. So I trotted down the dirt road to the dark house. Suddenly my head filled with all the tall tales of the Elric house. Of the blood and gore and the horror, but they vanished, the moment, the moment remembered his face. He couldn't be anything other than an angel. I rang the door bell. No one answered. I rang it again, and again, and again, until I heard something inside crash. I checked the door knob, it was unlocked, so allowed myself to enter.

"Hello?" I spoke loudly. "Is anybody here? Edward?" then I heard some terrible hissing noises and screams. I ran to the sound of the noise. Once I reached the room where the noise was coming from I slowly opened the door. Inside I saw Edward on his knee with a body in his arms. It wasn't dead but it didn't look alive. I was so freighted I could barely move. I couldn't even scream. The body of what looked to be a young man hissed and hissed and screeched at Edward. Ed paid him no heed, he just kept ripping and tearing away and their skin. I saw the young boy's shinny fangs flare out in defense, but his efforts where in vain. Ed's blue hair covered his face but I could still feel him peering at me out of the corner of his black eyes. He couldn't stop though, he was in feeding mode, he wanted blood. And their was plenty of it. It was everywhere, and more kept splattering out of the hissing predator who seemed to be surprised to have been hunted. Ed's teeth sunk back into the side of his prey, tearing chunks of meat and flesh from his body. Ed didn't stop until stomach acid burned his lips, and then, then is when I watched him, horrified, tear the heart from this creature. Digging his hand into it's chest breaking ribs as he went, he didn't stop, nothing would stop him it seemed. Suddenly he stopped with a wicked grin plastered on his dark face. It seemed he had found what he was looking for, the closes thing to a soul that a vampire had. The one thing that told them they weren't dead. Even though they weren't among the living they could be killed and that is what killed it. The only remains of human, of life, that it had left, a heart. Edward ripped it from his chest so fast I could have sworn I saw it go from blue to red. And then the body slow started to shake, as if having a seizure from lose of it's only source of undeath. And I watched as Edward slowly bit into it, almost savoring it. And then again he bit into the purple mess of arteries bouncing from the stop, blood squirting from it. And as horrifying as it was, Edward looked so… happy. So full of the one thing he didn't have after sunset… life. It was almost as if he was a child biting from a freshly peeled orange, so juicy that it burst, pulp and all, dripping from his chin. But then I realized that in reality Edward was hunched over a vampire now turning to ash as he chewed the last bit of it's heart, swallowing it slowly, licking his lips, satisfied to say the least. I didn't think of the consequences of me watching this, or what would happen once he was done feeding on him and realized I was standing there. Some times I can be real thick, you know that? I can really be idiot… and at that all I can do is sigh.

He looked up swiftly, as if knowing I was there just waiting until he was sure their was no vampire left for him to eat. His face was covered in blood, his blue hair that framed his face had turned purple from the splashes of blood, it reminded me of the veins. His hair so clumpy and stringy from the red liquid beginning to dry. His pupils, black and shiny, starred at me, as if he were a deer in the headlights, then ever so slowly he blinked. And met my eyes. I could see my figure standing in the light that danced in his black eyes from the lamp over head it was almost like looking into a mirror. Then before I knew it he was up and standing in front of me his face inches from mine. And then I could see my eyes in his, full of anxiety. Not fear, but anxiety. This was nothing… nothing compared to him.

He spoke slowly and I could smell his breath, which revolted me in so many sickening ways. He smelt of metal and rot. I could smell the metal, almost taste the smell of metal from the blood still lingering in his mouth. The smell was so utterly rancid it was spine tingling in ferocity. The smell crawled down my sinuses and lingered there making me almost taste it. "Little girl…"

I couldn't keep the stare any longer. I quickly looked away then back to him, but not to his eyes. I could get lost in those eyes, dance in them forever, gore and all. I turned my attention to his fangs as he spoke with that distasteful smell once more. "Little pretty girl… ." His fangs weren't like before, when they were poking through his bottom lip. They were just large enough that they made his lip bulge out a bit. His fangs weren't fangs at all, they were more like daggers of ivory. Beautiful sharp, pointed porcelains. They weren't stained like most peoples teeth. In fact, they were almost translucent.

Suddenly his head bent down toward my neck, ever so gracefully, but I didn't pull back. I didn't even hesitate to fall into his grasp as he gently tilted my face toward the ceiling and place his hand on my left cheek. He stroked my neck with his thumb nail, I barley felt it but as soon as his thumb left my neck, I felt a stinging sensation run to my toes and burn my throat, as well as warm liquid ooze down my neck. Which he took no time in devouring. I looked to him out of the corner of my eye and watched him draw back those beautiful lucid blades of bone and benevolently ease them toward my neck. I felt them graze my skin, not hard enough to even draw blood, when suddenly he shifted violently biting into air once more. I heard the snap of his teeth and he cocked his face back to me and threw me to the ground, breaking me out of whatever trance he had set me in. I scooted back till I hit the wall behind me and I heard him almost shriek at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I didn't know what to say, I was still confused. "I… I.." I stuttered.

"I could have eaten you for God's sake!" He shouted at me accidentally biting his lip. I watched his tongue instinctively poke out of his mouth and lick up the crimson syrup dripping from the brim of his maw. I watched his eyes fog with craving, and he looked straight at me. He tried to shake it off, I watched him quaver slightly and dismiss it.

"Good God! Don't you get it? I'm a blood sucking FREAK!" He yelled at me, his fangs clawing from his mouth like they were still reaching for me. "What's a' matter with you?!?!"

"I'm sorry!" I almost cried. I choked down a lump in my throat, and wiped a tear from my eye. He looked almost shocked to see my tear, and he turned his head away from me glancing at the floor.

"Why are you here?" He spoke more softly.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Your Grandma find out you helped me?" He spoke with a crack in his voice. For a second I thought he might cry.

"No… she didn't find out… it's worse than that." He looked up at me quick, confused at what could possibly be worse.

"And what's that?" he said it carelessly, almost with a laugh, (although this was no laughing matter) like he wasn't going to force nothing out of me, like he didn't really care if I told him or not. But something about him, his movements, his voice, his face, his eyes, something made me want to tell him. I've always wanted to tell somebody… I've always wanted someone to know. I've always wanted to tell how Russell was a sadistic sicko. But I couldn't… I just couldn't let the words escape my lips. Couldn't let them pass through my mouth, couldn't get them out because they were so wrong, and I was always right, I was always perfect in my studies and my health, and something so wrong… so dirty, shouldn't be inside me, I didn't want people to know it was me, but I wanted to tell someone at the same time… and technically… Ed wasn't people.


	2. The Begining 2

I examined him, his one arm, one leg figure, I couldn't see how he balanced, or how he managed to look so beautiful, all covered in blood and flesh… not his. I couldn't see how he managed to looked so fruitlessly over his shoulder at me flipping his hair out of his face, and cocking a smile saying "That bad, huh?" and that's when I said it… that's when it all came out… that's when I finally told myself it did happen… and it happened to me. I looked down at the ground. He managed to crawl over to me and lift my face up. "What ever it is I'm sure you can find a silver lining. It's not like you're a blood sucking nut bag, that's a bight side." He gave a slight fanged smile but I swated his hand away and looked back down. In my head I said, _'worse, I was raped' _but it wouldn't come out…. But it had to I mentally strangled myself and screamed it's now or never!

"Someone bad is in my house." I choked not letting him see me cry a little.

"Mad at someone?"

"No," I sighed… Tell him…. TELL HIM! He's the only one who no one will believe if he blabs his mouth! "His name is Russell." Ed stayed quiet as if the silence was a signal for me to continue. "He does bad things…" I choked and Ed opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off "to me."

"Bad things to you?" He said his black lustrous pearls widening at me.

"He touches me…" I almost whispered. I could see him stiffen and fill with rage from head to toe, or something like it. Suddenly he stood up, turned to the door, and wings sprouted out from his back and he flew off. Why did I even tell him? I wondered. I barely knew him. I'm real thick sometimes, I wasn't going back… that was for sure. But I DEFINATLY was not sleeping on the ground outside. I made myself comfortable on his living room floor, and covered my freezing legs with his couch pillows. Tomorrow was going to be awkward, but I've been in worse situations, vampires, and especially Edward, don't scare me… and if he hates me now, now that he knows I'm…. I'm not clean… that I'm wrong and will never be right…. He can piss off because what kind of loser is that cruel?

I awoke from my head colliding with the wall. I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted. Their was this bright light and it was so hard see everything was blurry. "What a pretty princess you have, keeping her all to yourself, that would be a sin, Son Of The Sealer." Something that had slammed me against the wall hissed. I heard a low throaty growl from the predator he was talking to.

"Don't touch her!" It snapped.

"I'll make a trade, you get her back and I go free." The thing holding me against the wall said coldly, with distrust in his voice. The predator growled again and I heard it walking closer. "I don't make deals with the devil." said the predator.

Suddenly my eyes adjusted and a vampire was holding me down while Ed stomped closer. The vampire pushed my face up to the ceiling, and gracelessly neared his fangs. I thrashed underneath him trying to pry free. But vampires were so strong and I couldn't budge. All I could do was toss my head from side to side and scream.

Edward had been so graceful, so benevolent with me, so elegant in trying to bite my neck with his sheer incisors. This one was clumsy and violent about it, so graceless, he even had the nerve to feel me up but I barely noticed I was so scared. His fangs were stained with blood and even though Ed's breath had been appalling, this one's was much worse. He went in fast for the bite, since I was moving my head so much, but ended up biting the wall, he pulled his fangs out and hissed and went in again. I closed my eyes tight and readied myself for the bite.

(Ed's POV)

"He touches me.." She said barley above a whisper. I was filled with rage from head to toe. My wings flared out and I ran out the door. Anger always sends me into feeding, but I didn't want to hurt her. But what kind of sick pervert?!!? I mean honestly? Who would be so sick? A little girl barely hitting puberty. It's just wrong. I wanted to find him and kill him, but I knew that wouldn't help her any so I snatched a vampire off the streets.

Big mistake. When I got back with him trapped in my jaws, like a bird with a worm. He wriggled free and grabbed her. Oh wasn't this just peachy? So then he tried to make a deal with me, but I don't do that. Not with vampires I don't. Those creeps are like foxes, sneaky and untrustworthy, they always got some loop hole to get themselves everything they want.

I knew with all the fear she had built up in her she probably didn't notice much, but I did. I noticed the vampire feeling every curve of her young body as he went in for the bite. I wasn't about to let that happen. I snarled which seemed to have made an impact on the vampire because he looked flustered and accidentally bit the wall when Winry tossed her head to the side. I felt so bad, after what she told me, that had happened to her, and now she had to deal with this creep. He went in for the bite, but I wasn't worried, I took to more steps and grabbed his neck right before he bit her and ripped his throat and spine from his body in one quick movement. Then I went into feeding mode again, usually when this happens, my judgment and thinking gets blurred.

I remember wanting blood, wanting flesh wanting to cause pain and agony. I remember the adrenaline rushing through every vain and bone in my body making me feel bane in my fangs. I roared at him sticking out my fangs as he tried to scramble away, but it's hard to move without a spine. I knew though if he had a throat, he'd be screaming, and that pleased me more than I wanted to know. I crawled over to him and began eating at what was left of his neck. Instead of ripping him apart and eating his flesh I decided to just suck him dry. And kill him ever so slowly. I bit the side of his shoulder where his neck would have been connected and began consuming his life flow.

I knew Winry was watching me probably with horror. But I couldn't control myself now. Suddenly all the memories of the horror of my mother's face returned. Over the past years the memories of me… of me… of me killing my brother and mother have returned. It sent me into a frenzy. My vision was blurred with hot tears. I threw the body across the room and it slammed against the wall. I watched it twitch from afar. I was tired of it, and my thinking returned to normal so I pulled a pocket knife from my pocket and threw it across the room where it pierced straight through his heart and into the wall behind him. He crumpled to ash and I collapsed in to a heaping pile on tears on the floor.

I heard the patter of little feet near me and I wanted to swat her away, but I was in debt to her, she saved my life… or at least if you'd call it a life. She placed her hand on my back and kneeled down to me.

"I'm sorry." I heard her whimper. Probably now afraid of me after what she had seen.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I told you that already." She said just as coldly back. I softened my face and tried to run out the memories of my mother's face.

"Look obliviously it's not so much safer here, wouldn't you rather get rapped than die?" She looked at me and slapped me. I snatched her hand, being the predator I am and squeezed it breaking her fingers. It was an accident I swear. I forgot my strength at night and how fragile she was.

It was an instinct, normally when a vampire hits me I break their hands. I felt horrible as soon as I heard the cracking noise and her fighting back a scream. She moaned loudly snatching her hand back cradling it to her, tears leaking from her eyes. She jumped up and hid behind the couch.

I couldn't speak I couldn't move, I couldn't even believe what I'd done.

"Winry I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I… I…" I didn't know what to say when I did speak. I got up and tried to walk to her, one leg wood that I had found and strapped to myself and one leg of flesh clunking different sounds across the floor to her. She saw me and screamed scooting backwards until she fell over and crawled underneath the table.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I swear!"

I grabbed her wrist, delicately this time. "Look I'm not a monster…" I choked on my own words, who was I kidding? "Never mind forget it," I husked as I dropped her wrist and let her crawl back under the table. I had to at least fix her hand, it didn't matter if she was scared or not, I had to do SOMEthing. So I got a first aid kit and sat next to her under the table. She scooted away and buried her face in her knees.

"Let me see you hand." I tried to say softly.

"Get away!" She yelled. I reached out and grabbed her hand, and snapped her fingers back in place. She screamed in pain and I put her head to my chest to muffle her cries. I wrapped each one in gauze thick enough so she wouldn't be able to bend them. She kept crying though even after and I didn't know how to make her stop. My shirt was soaked through from her tears and I she still kept going.

"Look, I'm sorry o.k." I said softly petting the back of her head.

"You don't hate me now do you?" she choked.

"What why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm… I… because I'm not clean." She cried. Strange I thought to myself… maybe she was having some weird female problem I didn't want to know about. " I couldn't hate you for that, if you dirty we'll clean you up, it'll be o.k.?" I said trying to help her out.

"No that's not what I mean, you don't hate me, now that you know, that… that, I've done bad things, that I'm wrong, that I'm… I'm a tramp." She choked out, I hoped to god that that wasn't really what she thought of herself and that was the man's words getting to her instead. I ran my fingers through her hair like my mother used to do when I cried.

"No, it's not your fault Winry, you didn't do anything wrong o.k.? You got that? I don't hate you, I swear. How could I? You saved my life." Her sobs slowly got quieter until she fell asleep. I could feel myself begin to change, and then I felt to weak to move anymore, and before I knew it, I was asleep too.

I woke up to a burning sensation on my abdomen. I looked down and saw a silvery chain hanging around her neck touching me. "Stupid Crosses," I muttered under my breath. I turned it around so that the cross was lying on her collar bone and not touching me. That was my one overall weakness. Those dang crosses. It doesn't matter human or inhumane, They still burn me like fire.

She slowly unfurrowed herself from me and sat up out of my lap. She sat up and bumped her head on the table, then grabbed her head with her broken fingers and screeched when she slapped them against her noggin. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It wasn't funny!" She scolded. I held back another laugh and crawled out from under the table, my back stiff and sore. She climbed from under the table holding her hand to her chest and wincing.

"How am I going to explain this to my grandmother?" She said holding her hand up to my face. I felt so bad, I remember vividly grabbing her hand on instinct and accidentally grabbing too hard and breaking her fingers. I don't think there were words to describe how terrible I felt. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that, but I can't control myself all the time when I'm that way."

"I know, I'm sorry I just barged in unannounced like that last night, it's just that," I didn't want to hear it again, I couldn't hear it again. I cut her off quickly, "I know, you don't have to explain yourself." I said sitting down at the table. "And don't be sorry either, I just can't be around you when I'm like that o.k.?"

I gently took here hand, and unwrapped the gauze. "Let me take a look at it."

"O.k." She said sitting next to me while I inspected her slender fingers.

Her hands were small, but strong. Working with auto-mail had already given her strong hand. Her hands were soft, but the pads of her fingers were rough and worn. Small white specs were on the tips of her fingers were the callused skin was rubbing off from working with the metals.

I bent her index finger and she screamed softly grabbing my hand. I did the same to every other finger, and she responded the same. All four finger on her left hand were broken. I rewrapped her fingers in gauze just thick enough so that she couldn't bend them. All the fingers except the middle finger had a clean break, and they would heal nicely. The middle finger had been crushed rather than broken, it would take longer to heal.

Usually in the mornings, I just eat whatever's lying around, no pun intended. But I felt so bad, I decided to cook for her. Her grandmother was defiantly already up, it was almost noon. So I thought what more could hurt? And I didn't think she was in any big hurry considering last night's "confession", if you will. So I whisked her up in my arms and plopped her down on the couch.

"You stay there and I'll be right back o.k.?" I said flashing her a big goofy grin.

My arm was just too short to reach the itch in the middle of my back going over my shoulder. So I bent my arm backwards behind me and leaning forward scratched it. Then I realized it itched from the sweat running down the crease of my back, so I rubbed my back letting the shirt soak up the sweat.

I placed my hand on my hip huffing for breath from running, then picked up my brown paper bags and ran the rest of the way home. When I got to the door I kicked it open with my wooden peg leg, and dropped my bags upon seeing Mrs. Winry Dearest hanging upside down from my light fixture screaming, "I can't breathe! I can't breathe! All the blood's gone to my head! Help me Ed!" Her face was as red as the strawberry patch down in the woods by the river. I gave a small laugh, then without any effort at all, considering she had the weight about equivalent to that of a feather.

"What in the world were you doing?" I asked setting her on the couch.

"Well, I noticed one of your lights was out last night, but this morning it was on, then I looked at again and it was out. So I figured that it didn't have a dead bulb, it had a short, so I fixed it, but I couldn't figure out how to get down and… then I ended up like that." She said pointing to the light fixture again.

"O.k." I said not really understanding a word she had said, raising my eyebrow I stared at her.

I smiled proud at the breakfast I had made all by myself. I hadn't cooked in years. I called Winry and she came running to me with my old wrench in her hand. "Do you need this?" She asked holding up to me.

"Ummm… Not really, sometimes I do."

"Do you want it?" She said setting it on the table next to her.

"Why?"  
"I like it." She said trying to hint that she wanted it.

"You can have it if you want," I smiled.

"Really? You mean it?" I shook my head yes.

"Oh Thank You ED!" She squealed wrapping her arms around my neck like tentacles attaching herself to me.

"Yea, Yea. O.k. Alright, alright." I shoved her off.

"So what's on the agenda today?" She asked putting back half of her bacon on the plate. If she didn't want it, I was defiantly going to eat it.

"Get you home safe and sound and hide from that old wench you call grandmother." I said with a mouth full of food. Unfortunatly that is not what this little girl had in mind. Oh no she wouldn't have non of that. Home, was one place she was not going. This girl, she was going to be the death of me.

(Winry's POV)

I can see it in his face, he doesn't want to tell me to go home because he owes me, but I can see it there. I guess I should go home, I could always come back tonight I guess, but what if, what if Russell tries something during the day? What will I do then? God, I need something, anything, aspirin perhaps. I'm so nervous Ed will make me go back there. Back to that hell hole! That place is no home, in fact I think I'd be better off alone.

So I'm sitting here, awkwardly on his couch, and he's staring at me awkwardly, obviously unable to find the words to tell me to leave. So what do I do? Do I leave or stay? That is the question my friends. Being the good wholesome person that I am, I left. Without a word. I just up and left, I think he would have preferred it that way.

So I trotted myself very unhappily back to my house and up my porch I hesitated to open the door thinking of my consequences. Then suddenly Russell practically popped out of the sky and grabbed my hand.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"I was out at a friends!" I yelled at him pulling my hand back realizing it was a mistake. He had a snarl on his face and he pushed me up against the siding of the house. "Where were you?!?!" he shook my shoulders lightly. "You were gone last night and you didn't come back until just now, I know you weren't at a friend's, tell me Winry where were you?" He backed up slightly waiting for my answer. But I couldn't think of an excuse. What was I supposed to say, I was at the vampire monster's house watching him gorge on vampires while they were still alive? Yes that seemed like a productive answer. (Sarcasm people, sarcasm)

"Ummm… I… I… I was, working on some auto-mail in the shed and I fell asleep." I stuttered out. "Pfftt, nice try, but I checked the shed last night." Phew, glad I didn't stay behind the shed last night. "I fell asleep under the desk." I stuttered. He had me cornered now and I didn't know what to do. I could always scream if he tried something, I mean granny was right in the kitchen right? Surely she'd hear me.

It seemed Russell was reading my mind. Like he knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry no one's home, Pinoka and Fletcher went to the market. Pinoka told me to wake you up, but you weren't hear for me to wake you up."

"I told you, I was sleeping under the desk."

"Why did you go out there last night when you knew what I wanted?" He asked piercingly. "Because I had work to do." I said quietly looking away from him. I avoided his eyes like a plague, I couldn't even look him in the eye, but Ed's eyes, I could get lost in them, I really could. Suddenly a blow to the face sent me out of my day dream and on to the porch floor. A searing pain swelled up in the side of my mouth and I tasted metal in my mouth. I spit out blood and wiped my mouth with my wrist. "Why can't you just… be more careful." he said his tone suddenly changing. I looked strangely at him, and then I saw my grandmother walking up the porch steps and I knew why he was acting so weird suddenly. He picked me up and took me into the living room placing me on the couch.

"Winry, what happened?" Granny spoke concerned. But before my thoughts could even channel to respond, Russell spoke for me. "She tripped and fell on the porch because she was being reckless and running up the crooked stairs." Granny put her hands on her hips. "Winry how many times have I told you not to run up and down the porch?…. I hoped you learned your lesson, your lucky Russell was here to watch you, you might have done something stupider."

I rolled my eyes, yea granny, real lucky Russell was here. Sometimes I wonder how she could be so blind when she could practically read anyone else's mind. Fletcher ran to me eyes big and scared handed me ointment for my lip. I smiled the best I could at him. Fletcher was just the sweetest thing there ever was, his voice cracked as he sat beside me. "Are you o.k. Winry? That looks bad, there's so much blood," He kept going on, but I assured him I was o.k. I got up. And sat on the porch for a while. Then when it stopped bleeding and scabbed a bit I went back inside. To find Granny slaving over a hot stove, but food was hardly what she was cooking. It was more like a batch of wax for new auto-mail recipients to put on their auto-mail so it doesn't rub their flesh, nearest the metal, raw.

"Granny can I go for a walk?" I said looking at Russell's back, hoping he wouldn't offer to escort me. "Be back in time for Dinner." She said never even glancing away from her work. "And try not to trip on the air." I saw her smirk, but I left it alone, not wanting to start a confrontation. So I made my way out of the house, going undetected by Russell.

Once I got outside it occurred to me that I could have fitted Ed today. So I climbed up the gutter drain, and while death gripping the gutter, I reached out one hand and opened my window. Upon entering my room I immediately knew what I was going to do. Tie bed sheet into escape rope, wrap escape rope around box full of parts I snuck up to my room, lower it down. Next, oil covered box, lower it down. Then shimmy down the gutter drain. Easier than I thought it would be and defiantly easier than it sounded. The hard part was bending down and picking up the boxes, one stacked on the other and walked to Ed's house without dropping them.

Now me, being the graceful person that I am, stumbles up Ed's porch stairs (what a coincidence) plows through his door trying to keep from falling, runs straight into the back of his couch flips over it, sending the boxes and their contents spewing in every direction, and lands on my face busting my lip back open. Nice.

(Ed's POV)

So I'm sitting on my couch, relaxing and thinking about Winry that poor girl and how much wanted to help her but couldn't. I'd never met anyone so kind to me, but that wouldn't stand against my hunger, that couldn't stop my thirst. All these thoughts were running through my head, when suddenly, I heard a thumping up my porch steps outside. My front door busted open and a brown blur hurdled straight at the couch. With an ungodly shrieking sound, it flipped over the couch right next to me and landed at my feet. I looked down to find that it was Winry. Blood pooled around her face smashed into the floor. I pulled her up and set her on the counter in the kitchen. She held the inside of the collar of her shirt over her lip, soaking the front of her shirt with blood. Even though it was daylight, I could still taste it on the tip of my tongue. I shook off my thoughts of the red liquid, and pulled gauze from the cabinet above her head.

When she saw the gauze she smiled, ripping the cut more and said, "No, I'm alright, let it be. I have a lot to do right now." I looked at her intently, but if she insisted I guess I could make her clean it. So I put it back and said, "Suit yourself," then after thinking over what she had said I quizzically spoke, "And what do you have a lot to do of?" She smiled again releasing her shirt from her mouth. She swung her legs out and hopped off the counter, walking into the living room. She turned over a box and began putting the contents that had spilled out back in. She looked up at me smiling. "Do you know what these are?" She said holding up a curved piece of metal. I shook my head, "No." She grinned. "There my favorite thing in the whole world. Auto-mail," she picked up a note pad of paper from the coffee table and pulled out a measuring tape from her pocket. "And I'm going to get you fitted today!" She said excitedly pulling me down on the couch. She popped off my leg before I had a chance to even have a say and began measuring and writing and measuring and scribbling and measuring and writing some more. I could read the gibberish she had put down on her pad of paper, but it LOOKED smart to me. She curled the tip of her tongue over the side of her top lip in concentration. After a gruelingly boring twenty-five minutes she perked up and announced that she was done.

"And now," She said brightly, her smile covering her blood stained shirt, "I can begin." I thought she had just finished. "Begin what?" I asked.

"Begin making your auto-mail! I watched her intently for hours as she went into another world completely, and as she cut wires and attached and detached metal plates I could slowly begin to see the arm forming. At first it looked like a mess of wires, screws and metal. But as time dragged on, and her little heart beat away in my ear, signaling it was getting late, I could see an arm in the muddle.

"Huh?" I looked at her as she muttered to me, eyes closed and then flopped her head down on the table.

She was out cold. I looked outside to see the sun beginning to set. I could begin to smell the blood crusted to her shirt, and I found myself on the ground next to her licking at it. She being as deep in sleep as she was didn't awake. When I cleared my mind and finally realized what I was doing, I found myself cradling her in my arms, fangs protruding out of my maw angled at her neck. I watched slowly as a drop of blood from her cut lips made it's way down her chin. There was so much temptation, that I thought about giving into. So much wanting and aching for, but I turned away. I lifted her from the ground and stepped outside smelling her beautiful blood touching me and smearing onto my clothes. I couldn't though. I couldn't, I wanted to so badly, to taste her. But I wouldn't let myself taste her blood, in fact any human's blood, at least I hoped I wouldn't ever taste it again.

My wings shot out rather silently from either side of me and I roes gently not wanting to wake her. When I reached her house I heard her voice quietly whispering. "Ed, are we… are we flying?" I looked down at her, poking her head up and looking around curiously. I smiled a fanged smile at her. "Yea." I landed at her window sill, and quietly opened her window swiftly entering her room. I laid her on her ed and pulled the sheets up over her, I petted her forehead and moved the hair from her face. "Good night, Winry."

(End POV)

It was a bright afternoon, and Winry awoke to the sound of Fletcher yelling in her ear, "Get up! GET UP! We're going to the market sleepy head!" She could have sworn she heard the vibrations from his voice rattled her brain. She cringed and sat straight up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." She announced crankily, shooing him out of her room. She quickly undressed throwing her ruined t-shirt to the side and putting on a knee length sun dress with big orange blossoms on it. She almost stepped out of her room, into public with it on, almost forgot that it made her a bit attractive. Almost left her flowing soft hair down for anyone at any time to notice and caress. Almost forgot that she was too tainted for those sorts of girlish things that shouldn't belong to her.

Quickly she put on long boy shorts and pulled out a white shirt with the words "Rockbell Auto Mail" across the back. She tied up her hair, and just for extra precaution, put it up in a bandana, so that o one would think it was beautiful, when really her looks were a lie. Her beauty was a lie. Her dresses were lies, along with her dress shoes and make-up. Her skin was a lie, it wasn't truly as nice as it looked and felt, and her heart was a lie. She wasn't sweet, nor fierce or innocent. She was tainted. She was all that was left of Russell's rage and wants. She was a mark in a bed post, another scuff on a belt, Winry Rockbell was nothing but a scuff, a scratch in someone's memory, she couldn't afford t be beautiful, it might make to big of an impression. And that would be a lie. And while she may have been nothing but a scuff, she wasn't a liar.

She made her way down the stairs wondering if they were creaking because they were old, or because she was gaining weight. She sat at the table across from Pinoka.

"And when, young lady, did you get in last night?" Pinoka scolded.

"Ummm…" Winry didn't speak her brain wasn't working fast enough, she didn't plan this out, she needed a damn good excuse.

"I was umm…" Pinoka cut her off, "Shhhh, I don't want any excuses, I know where you were Winry Rockbell, and if you ever step foot around there again, I'll personally steak him in the heart, and then beat you till you can't sit for a week. Do you understand me?" Pinoka said it so calmly, like she wasn't even mad, like this was just an conversation about a client or bolts and screws, the words fell from her lips like breaths like it was nothing, and that was worse than her yelling. She eyed Winry for a moment. "Yes Granny."

"Beware: Do not go out alone in the night. Demons have been seen walking these hills. Do not enter the shadowed part of the woods where they reside until nightfall. Pass the old Elric house at your own risk. The Elric devil will suck out you soul!" Winry mused quietly to herself as she read the new signs that had been posted in town. Edward Elric, sucking out your soul? That was hardly the case, it was more like, he'd eat out the demons hearts and protect you like you were a fragile tea set.

It had been two months and Winry had finally completed Ed's auto-mail arm and leg and had, the day before, installed his ports by herself. She was amazed by his strength. He didn't scream once, nor did he shed one tear. He went blood crazy that night tough. Killed five vampires with one arm and leg and two still sore ports. Winry was nifty now, about sneaking behind her grandmothers back, she didn't lie. She never lied. She just walked around what she was really doing. Like she'd say she was going to take a swim in the lake, then she'd go get Ed and then go swimming. She had her ways.

Tonight she was going to install the arm and leg, and hopefully his body wouldn't reject them. She was excited but she wouldn't let it show, it would make her grandmother suspicious. She annoyingly turned her head away from Russell as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "What's the matter babe?" Russell asked rubbing her side. "Get away from me." She practically spat at him. He looking appalled raised his hand to hit her. She flinched, but then she opened an eye to see him turned around talking with Pinoka, he was good.

So the sun began setting, and Winry snuck out of her window and to Ed's house. Once there she sat him comfortably on the couch and connected his leg and arm to his ports by the artificial joints, the wiring and lastly she connected the plates. She smiled at him and bent down to his leg hooking up the system to his nerves,. "Alright Ed, are you ready I'm going to turn these both on at the same time, so that you don't have to feel thin twice." He smiled nervously and nodded his head. Leaning over with one hand on the leg and one hand on the arm switches, she gave him a short countdown. "1...2...3" She pulled hard and on came the system sending an electrical surge through Ed's body alerting the nerves and muscle tissue. Ed hissed in pain thrusting his fangs out. Winry turned his heavy body to the side letting him lye on the couch. She gently lifted up his head sneaking a pillow under. "I have to go now Ed, I'm sorry to leave you like this." He nodded. "No, it's o.k. go on home, I don't want you out too late with those blood suckers running loose. Winry smiled. "Try to rest tonight Ed. Not to much action. You'll have to learn to use those limbs in the next few months, I don't want you breaking them the first day I get them on you."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Bye Winry." and Winry followed suit, rolling her eyes back, "Bye Ed." There was still a crack of orange sun left to guide Winry back home without worry or a hint of fear.

Russell wrapped his arm around Winry's waist and she had the sick feeling of what he could and probably was thinking about her. She pulled away from him, almost smiling at the thought that suddenly popped into her head. A thought of how ed could repay his debt to her. She mused over it for a moment, then continued strolling down the dirt path, on the opposite side from Russell.

(Ed's POV)

I stared at her soft face quizzically. Was this some sort of joke?

"Huh?" I said confused. She couldn't possibly be serious. "Would you ever kill a human being?" My insides clenched, I felt my eyes wet as I blinked a way a tear. I've only ever killed two humans, my mother, ad my brother. I could do it again, but it's something I would regret dearly. " I don't like killing." I spoke sourly turning my attention back to my alchemy book. She pulled my book down.

"Would you kill somebody if I asked you to?" The answer to that question seemed obvious and came spiraling from my mouth violently.

"No! I would never kill on purpose! That's sick! How could you even ask me something like that?!?!" I heard a predatory snarl come from my throat, but I quickly swallowed it. It was getting late, I didn't need to discuss killing, especially since I tasted her blood last night. Her sweet blood. God it was so good. No! No, no, no, no, no! Don't think that, it was horrible. She looked hurt, her big turquoise eyes gleaming, but she got up and sat on the counter, just where she was when her lip had busted, and began swinging her legs. I wondered how killing a person even got into her fragile mind in the first place. Killing, taking a life, it's a horrid thing. Why, how could she have such feeling? How could her tiny body harbor so much hate. Or was it that she didn't realize the extent of death and pain. But then,… then it hit me, then I realized, and I knew. "Is it him, is it him that you want me to kill?" I asked standing in front of her. She turned her face away her hair shadowing her eyes. "Winry," I said placing my flesh hand on her chin and turning her face to me. " Your better than that." She pulled her face out of my grip and turned away again. I heard a quiet sob. "Ed you've really learned fast, you know, to use your auto-mail." She said. "Don't try to change the subject Winry." I placed my hand on her cheek and turned her to me once again. "Winry, don't do this." I grabbed her hands holding them up in front of her. "These aren't the hands that kill these are the hands the give life." She looked at the floor and her body fell limp. " Without death there's no life," She spoke so coldly it gave me chills. "So who's to say that these "life giving hands" don't want to kill?" I stared at her hard. "I guess the same person who said my killing fangs will never want to give life." She looked up at my eyes wide. "Winry you know the stories around town about me, right?" She nodded flaccidly. " There al true," She looked up in shock. "I killed my mother, and my brother, I killed them." She looked back at the floor. "And there's not a day it doesn't hurt. And not the fact that my mother and brother are dead, but the fact that, that I'm a murderer." She flinched at my words. "I don't care Edward, your not going to change my mind. I want him dead."

It was raining out, and my joints were so sore, Winry was right, I should have oiled them when I saw the rain clouds last night. But no, stubborn me had to not listen and get wrenched in the head for it. That was Winry's new thing. I don't listen to her, she smacks me with the wrench that I gave her. But I guess I couldn't blame her, sometimes I was hard headed. Last nights was one of those nights. So I sat there reading my alchemy book aching.

Lately I'd been getting good at alchemy, it wasn't as hard as I first thought it would be. The only things I knew before were the complex arrays and chants needed to seal the vampires. That was all I could do. Know I was figuring out the basics, learning it backwards pretty much. I began making toy horses and rings of stone that looked like flowers for Winry. Then I started getting better and better. Now I'd say, I'm just a rookie, but I want to learn more so I can figure out how to reseal the vampires again. But what really peaked my interest, was Human Transmutation.

Suddenly Winry came busting through the door soaking wet and shivering so much I thought I heard her bones rattling. "Ed!" I ran over to her. "Winry what are you doing out in this weather?" I inquired. She looked up at me worriedly. "Ed the river's flooding and if it gets to high the town could be in serious danger! Ed you've gotta help! There sand bagging right now we don't hav anything left to do!" She was frantic. "Clam down Winry." I said shaking her by her shoulders. "I can't believe you ran all the way over here without a coat." she looked at me like I was crazy. "Ed me not having a coat isn't the problem!" I pulled a cover off of the couch and wrapped it around here. "You stay here." I said pointing at her. "I'll go help, even though everyone will more or less likely scream and run away." I went out the door into the storm. It was raining so hard I could barely see two feet in front of myself. I pulled my hood up over my head. And ran down to the river. I ran down to help and turned my face to the side so that wouldn't recognize me. I used alchemy to make a small barrier holdng back some of the water. It lasted about five minutes before it fell. Then a woman walked in front of all of us. And stood there tall and strong, before nay one moved or even spoke, I could sense her strength. The men started yelling at her to get out of the way and "move it or lose it!" she clapped her hands together and with a flash of light she placed them on the ground creating a wall at least three miles long and ten feet high barricading the water. Then suddenly she fell and began a fit of coughing.

She cough into her hand shakingly and before anyone shouted to fetch the doctor, I knew she had blood in her hands. I could smell it. I could feel my fangs being teased my it. And I covered my mouth with my hands and ran back home. I opened the door and saw Winry shivering on the couch. She looked back to me. "Did they fix it? Is it still flooding?" She spoke rapidly obviously worried still. "Yes, it's fixed, it's fine now, you can go home now." she looked at me like I was crazy. "Pfft, you think I'd walk in this weather?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "But you ran over here in this weather without a coat…" She shot me a look. "That's when there was an emergency." she stated. "But Won't your grandmother be worried?" She bit her lip.

"So," I sighed. "He's still there?" She looked to the floor nodding barely enough to notice. I sat next to her damp body.

"If you ever need me just yell for me, I'll probably hear you pretty easily. and I'll come in a heart beat. O.k.?" She nodded wearily once more. "You can wait until the rain let's up if you want Winry, but it's getting late, and well you know."

" I guess there's no use in waiting till it's midnight for the rain to let up." She got up and folded the damp blanket and setting it back on the couch.

"Here," I said pulling my red coat off of the coat rack and handing it to her. "It's freezing outside." I opened the door and a gust of wind ripped in and whistled around the house. "Want me to walk with you?"

It was cold and the wind blew in through my coat and chilled my fangs to a clatter. I was a vampire, so I could only imagine how could Winry must have been. "Come here Winry." I said stopping momentarily. "What? it's cold let's go." I picked her up and wrapping my jacket around her, allowed my wings to open and tear through the back of my coat. Flapping my wings once in unison they lifted us off of the ground and into the clouds. Winry's eyes lit up and her wet face seemed warmer. I landed on her window sill and quietly slipped her into the room. "Ed! Wait!" She said as I turned around. "Yes?" I said looking back at her. "Take me flying sometime." I smiled at her, my fangs poking out. "Alright."

As I flew back I noticed the light on at the doctor's house and remembered the woman who'd preformed Alchemy without a circle. I'd heard, of course, of performing Alchemy without a circle, but it was so rare that they one out of every million people could do it. It perked my curiosity, so I landed on the roof and peeked into the window of the dimly lit room. I saw the woman laying limply in bed and what I assumed to be her husband, a rather large figure, sitting by her side nodding off. A few doctors rummaged around the room, giving her pills and taking hr temperature, but she kept assuring them she'd be perfectly fine with a bit of rest.

(End POV)

Ed watched silently into the late hours of the night, until everyone left the room. Then with a dark presences entered the room. The woman saw the window curtains fly in the breeze, signifying that the window was open, in which it hadn't been just a few moments before. She saw a dark figure move in the shadows of her room. "I'm not stupid, I know your in here." She said tiredly. Ed moved to her bed side and sitting in the chair that her husband had been sitin in before, lit a candle on the night stand. "I figured you weren't stupid when I saw you use alchemy without a circle." Ed turned to her, his black eyes shining in the flickering light, his moon crescent fangs glowing warmly, as the candle light burst a flush across his face. "Are you who they address as the Elric vampire demon?" She spoke bluntly. Ed's eyes darted at the floor in shame. "Yea, that's me," he laughed sourly. "Your pathetic, I honestly don't see why there all so scared of you. Pfft, I could take you right here right now, sick as a dog, hands tied behind my back." Ed glanced at her in surprise, his pride a bit hurt. "Pardon my being blunt and all," she said carelessly, "but what may I ask are you doing in my room? Are you going to suck my blood and eat my soul?" She said rolling her eyes. "No!" Ed defended. "I'm not like that I'm not a monster." "Yea I could have told you that. You weak and tiny and… short." Ed fumed and glared at her deathly. "I am NOT short." She rolled her eyes again. "Keep telling yourself that kid." Ed snarled a bit but decided to cool his jets. Otherwise, he wasn't going to get any information from her. "Look I was just wondering how you did alchemy without a circle." he said looking at her. She turned to the window. "It's a long sad story kid, and I anit got the years to tell it ." Ed looked at her intently. "No, please, would you teach me? I need to learn alchemy I have to! To reseal them." The woman smiled. "Ah, so you're the son of the sealer." Ed nodded. "Well can you afford to take a trip with me to a place called Dubith?" Ed nodded again. "It's not like I have anything here." He sighed. "I'm just too soft," She said sourly. "Taking on apprentices and what not." Ed smiled. "So what's your name?" She smiled, "Izumi," Ed returned the smile. "Thank you Mrs. Izumi, I shall meet you tomorrow morning." Foot steps were heard coming up the stairs, and Izumi gave a long sigh, not the least bit surprised that Ed suddenly mysteriously disappeared. "Couldn't sleep? Or was that a fanged friend?" He husband said sitting next to her. She grinned at him, "He reminded me of mine, I'm not sure why though." She glanced around the room. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

(Winry's POV)

Who was going to help me? Where was a I going to go next time Russell came over to my house? What was I going to do? In the half a year that I'd known him, he'd become a big part of my life. Now he was gone, just like that, without even a good bye.

I'd walked to his house to find a note on his door that said, "Away for training." What the heck? What training? I didn't hear of any sorts of training from him. And what about his auto mail? He still hasn't begun to use it properly. I keep telling him oil your joints! Grease the prods and valving. And guess what! I can see the oil and grease on the coffee table through his window!

Maybe it was only for a few days, he'd be back soon enough. He had to protect everyone in town from raids and midnight feasts. He'd be back I was sure of it.

It's been a year, and Edward still hasn't returned. I gave up on him. He was lost hope. I had my fourteenth birthday last week. I didn't spend my birthday like I did last year. Waiting at Ed's door, it was only a week after he left. But I didn't spend it like I'd have preferred either. I spent it hiding, I'm tired of hiding all the time. From the vampires, that aren't scared to walk the streets anymore. I want to do something, but granny won't let me. I need to do something the whole town's a graveyard.


End file.
